10 años después
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Han pasado 10 años y Emma ha perdido contacto con todo su entorno, todos están felices pero lejos de ella. Su matrimonio con Hook no es lo que pensaba y algo le dice desde dentro que busque a Regina, de quien no sabe nada desde entonces, ¿seguirán las cosas igual?, ¿estará bien?.
1. Chapter 1

Título: 10 años después. Capítulo 1.

Tipo: Swanqueen

Resumen: Tal y como se está rumoreando que podría suceder en la séptima temporada y tras la confirmación de la boda CS, decidí dar una pizca de esperanza a las swens pensando en cómo podrían cambiar las cosas y que el final se la serie fuese swanqueen, hay que aceptar la realidad y seguir el hilo que seguirían A&E y por eso tristemente aquí sale Hook, sin embargo, si se hiciese esto realidad merecería le pena. Todo por el swanqueen ¡saludos!.

* * *

Sucedieron tantas cosas antaño que hoy en día apenas podía recordarlas, en los últimos diez años su familia se había dispersado, Emma Swan nunca supo el por qué, o quizás era algo que todos necesitaban, a veces, estar rodeados de tantas personas a las que proteger y por las que preocuparse robaba tanto aire que no se apreciaba la vida.  
Emma era casi de las últimas personas que aun vivían en aquel pueblo familiar llamado Storybrooke, donde en tiempos, para ella ancestrales, convivía toda su familia y amigos.

Henry había crecido, tanto que física y mentalmente parecía el adulto capaz de poder vivir solo y abastecerse. Su relación con Violet se había fortalecido, y aunque se había trasladado de nuevo al Bosque encantado tenía controlado donde vivía y cómo estaban las cosas allí. Desde luego más pacíficas que en su propia mente. Quien aun era sheriff del pueblo fue y aun era la mujer del capitán Garfio. Su matrimonio, ya de diez años había diezmado su espíritu. Refugiada en él, al ser el único familiar cercano había perdido amistades y relaciones externas.  
La abuelita falleció hacía mucho y Ruby no estaba allí para cuidar del Granni`s, cayendo en manos de un empresario que lo transformó en un pseudo bar de copas-hostal desacogedor-picadero.

El ayuntamiento ahora estaba en manos de un hombre más prepotente de lo que Regina nunca fue.

Regina, mierda. La echaba de menos, Storybrooke sin su alcaldesa no era nada, y Emma se preguntaba qué habría sido de la vida de su mejor amiga.

Su madre, Mary Margaret, había sido también una buena amiga, pero diez años y un hijo que cuidar la habían distanciado un poco. Tras un ataque donde el pequeño fue secuestrado y casi asesinado por unos seres sobrenaturales los charmings decidieron tomar la decisión de irse de Storybrooke, volvieron al lugar donde nació Blancanieves, y ciertamente, eso le tranquilizaba a Emma, pues Henry estaba a pocas millas de allí.

La sheriff entró en su casa, la misma que hizo cuando su espíritu se volvió Oscuro y diabólico. Su mente tuvo un flashback del momento en que eso sucedió, y del por qué sucedió. Si se sinceraba se percataba de que no lo hizo por el bien del pueblo, lo hizo por Regina.

Abrió la puerta con la llave y su marido no la recibió. En su lugar el televisor estaba encendido pero nadie en el salón.

-¿Killian?.

-¿Mn?

Oyó decir en un eco extraño.

El pirata, o bueno, más bien, expirata tenía media cabeza dentro del frigorífico, con una camiseta sin mangas arrugada que mostraba algún tatuaje y unos kilitos de más, la barba descuidada y un palillo de dientes en los labios.

-No hay nada de comer aquí.

Dijo enfurruñado. Emma sonrió, imperceptiblemente triste, y soltando una bolsa de cartón sobre la encimera le dijo, -por eso he traído esto.

Comenzó a sacar diferentes enseres de la bolsa, Hook los miraba curioso esperando aquel que le dijera "cómeme". Un paquete de patatas de jamón le llamó la atención y lo abrió antes de que antes Emma pudiese decirle que esperara a la comida.

Él colaboró poniendo la mesa, _"al menos eso lo hace"_ , se animó apenada. Las madres nunca fallan y bien que le dijo Margaret a su hija antes de la boda, que todo es bonito al principio, pero cuesta mantenerlo. Y lo decía ella, el ejemplo de amor verdadero, su madre y su padre, un amor que había sobrevivido a tsunamis y terremotos y que aun los mantenía enamorados. Pero una cosa era ésa y otra la convivencia. En el caso del matrimonio Swan-Hook fallaban ambas cosas. Aunque querer lo quería, ¿acaso no se quiere también a un amigo?. Odiaba cuestionarse su matrimonio mientras escribía en su móvil el número de Regina.

Obviamente un número que ya no existía o que no podía localizar. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?.

Otro día de trabajo más, comisaría, papeles, guardia por la principal, comisaría de nuevo, llamadas al alcalde, alguna denuncia de la gente a pie. Y entre medias, buscando a Regina Mills. Según un correo al que le contestó una amiga de una comisaría de Nueva York, se tenía constancia de que Regina vivía en esa ciudad.

Se relajó.

Ella había vivido muchos años allí, se conocía la ciudad, no podría que decir que de esquina a esquina, pero todo le era medianamente familiar, debido a su trabajo tuvo que desenvolverse en barrios tanto de alto standin como en los más suburbiales, allá donde ella estuviese, la encontraría.

Frunció el ceño. Eso de encontrarse era mucho de sus padres. Sonrió. Estupideces.

Su rostro con los años estaba algo más fino, y su cabello llevaba meses cortado, quiso dar un cambio, y harta de desenredarse el pelo cada vez que se lo lavaba se lo dejó a la altura de los hombros, unos 20 centímetros más abajo, liso, ya natural, las ondulaciones habían desaparecido y con un corte recto, la línea de la cabeza a un lado y eso sí, su rubio era más intenso. Dictaba mucho de la Emma Swan de antaño. Se gustaba como le quedaba pero sus ojos no acompañaban a la fuerza de su cabello. ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿cómo se había permitido acabar así?.

Pasaron varias semanas y su contacto en la comisaría 12 le pasó la dirección de Regina.

Nunca había estado más agradecida en su vida, y con la promesa de comprarle una buena botella de vino a esa mujer colgó el teléfono y observó el post it donde estaba escrito el nombre de lugar.

115 th Street, cerca del rio Harlem. NY. Es un ático.

Fue incómodo el momento en qué le confesó a su marido que había estado buscando a Regina. A Hook nunca le cayó bien Regina Mills, desde sus tiempos de Evil queen, pero reconocía que esa mujer daría la vida por su esposa y su familia, y le debía hasta la suya propia.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿me quieres acompañar?.- lo dijo más bien sin pensar, esperando un "todo está bien".

Tragó saliva. -¿para eso hay que arreglarse o puedo ir así?-, dijo bromeando mirándose el pantalón de lino y la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

Emma lo miró expectante.

-De acuerdo-, se puso serio, -¿sabes dónde está?.

Y ahora vino la odisea que Emma ya conocía, Storybrooke está mágicamente situado en Maine, Nueva Inglaterra, y no hay aviones ni trenes hacia Nueva York, y sabía que se les avecinaban unas 7 horas en coche hasta la ciudad, y luego encontrar la casa de Regina era otra historia.

-¿Siete horas?, amor, ¿y esto es necesario?, yo no sé conducir, va a ser una paliza.

" _Pero merecerá la pena_ ", pensó la rubia.

-Vamos-, le lanzó una maleta vacía sonriéndole. –Vamos a hacer turismo.

No le costó dejar esa casa. Su cuerpo pedía aires nuevos y su coche le recordó a cuando era una chica independiente que luchaba por su hijo. Sonrió a recordar lo mal que se llevaba con Regina. -Cómo han cambiado las cosas.

-¿Decías, amor?.

-No, nada-, sonrió y arrancó el coche.

En los momentos en lo que Killian se quedaba dormido, con el mapa en su regazo, Emma tenía tiempo de pensar, _"¿habrá rehecho su vida Regina?, ¿será feliz?, ¿estará trabajando?, ¿se alegrará de verme?"._

Para calmar su curiosidad y aquello que le hacía temblar al pensar el volver a tenerla delante miraba a su esposo, dormido, le hacía recordar que no era una mala persona. O eso ella quería creer, en esos años se había llevado alguna sorpresa fruto de acciones pasadas del marine, cosas que la habían decepcionado, pero luego había perdonado, al fin y al cabo todos somos humanos.

Durante ese trayecto Hook le había contando por tercera vez en diez años toda su aventura de rescate de aquella ballena blanca en el mar angosto de Odein. Como si ella no lo recordara, parece que es la única anécdota heroica que él tenía, a veces pensaba que era una forma de auto perdonarse por sus fechorías de pirata borracho de antaño.

Con un par de paradas y otras tantas clases de mecánica al pirata, pues Emma tuvo que revisar la presión de una de las ruedas, ya más allá del bosque frondoso y las pequeñas casitas colindantes a la carretera seguidas de una zona de peaje, divisaron los enormes edificios de la gran ciudad.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo, recordando su vida cuando estaba allí. Ojeó de nuevo la notita con la dirección de Regina y se ubicó. Sabía que tendrían que coger un par de metros pero no contaba con su acompañante.

-¿Metro?.

Para el pirata todo era nuevo, pero su personalidad le restaba la inocencia. Emma se preguntaba cómo habría sido para Regina ese momento de verse sola en esa gran ciudad con tantas cosas desconocidas, la única vez que salieron fue para buscar a Henry, y todo fue muy rápido.

Callejearon a pie y dieron con una estación de metro, allí vio a una chica que le parecía Regina y estuvo a punto de saludarla; se hubiese arrepentido, pues no lo era, y poco después demostró que era bien arisca gritando a un niño que se había tropezado con ella sin querer.

Reconocía que estaba cansada de haber conducido tanto, y en algún momento se arrepintió de haber traído a Killian, quiso volver atrás en el tiempo y no haberle dicho nada, pero... ¿no se supone que una relación es compartirlo todo?. Una relación, ¡ja!, ironizó.

-Estamos cerca-, observó el mapa y su corazón empezó a latir fuerte. ¿Y si no estaba en casa?, ¿y si se había mudado?. Los miedos comenzaron a brotar en su negativa mente.

Y aquel era el edificio, uno de tres plantas de color ciruela. Justo al lado una antigua iglesia de piedra gris.

Abrieron las verjas negras de la entrada y ascendieron las escaleras de cemento hasta la puerta. No tuvieron que llamar al portero pues una señora venía saliendo.

Instintivamente se miró en un espejo que había justo en la pared del primer rellano recolocándose su mediano cabello y adecentándose su chaqueta vaquera. Al pirata le daba igual su aspecto. Bueno, reconocía que para el viaje, al haberse recortado la barba y puesto aquellos vaqueros y aquella camisa de manga corta estaba mucho mejor, aun así … no le removía lo que le removía en sus inicios.

" _Respira, Emma, respira",_ se dijo al poner el pie en la planta de lo que sería el ático de Regina. Frente a ella una puerta grande de madera de caoba y una alfombra de tapete marrón y negra que parecía un encaje que ponía "Welcome".

Y eso quería ella, ser bienvenida, pero ¿a quién le gusta las visitas sorpresa?. Ni a ella misma. Esperaba no molestar o que estuviese ocupada.

" _Vamos, no te eches atrás, después de todo"._

Llamó al timbre, la melodía era fina y musical.

Emma se giró a mirar a Hook, éste miraba el suelo apocado ocultando su muñón. Emma le había pedido dejar el Garfio en casa para no llamar la atención y porque se consideraría un arma blanca ¿Acaso ahora tenía pudor?. Entendía que precisamente para Regina no sería una grata visita el pirata, pero su comportamiento le resultaba infantil.

Unos pasos, un chasquido de mandera y les abrió la puerta una mujer de mediana edad rubia y atractiva, que vestía una camisa blanca y una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

" _Perfecto, la dirección estaba mal"_ , pensó Swan mientras la comprobaba de nuevo en el post it.

-Hola, ehmm, perdona, ¿vive aquí Regina Mills?.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo pero ahora asintiendo y a continuación giró el rostro hacia atrás, -¡cariño, una chica rubia pregunta por ti!.

 **Continuará**

¡Y aquí ese el momento en el que muero asesinada por las swens! Jajajaja

El siguiente está en super proceso! Graaacias por leer! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Título: 10 años después. Capítulo 2

Tipo: Swanqueen

* * *

-¡Cariño, una chica rubia pregunta por ti!.

Una voz respondió, la voz de Regina, que sondaba a lo lejos ascendiendo el volumen a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta.

-La única chica rubia que siempre pregunta por mí eres tú, Catherine-, se rió apareciendo por el pasillo encontrándose cara a cara con Emma, y su sombra pirata detrás, él no había cambiado con los años pero ella…

" _Es ella",_ pensó la morena sintiendo que hacía siglos que no se veían y aun así, sintiendo fue ayer.

-¿Emma?, yo, no me puedo creer que…

La rubia no era la única que había cambiado, los roles ahora eran distintos y Regina se había dejado crecer el pelo, tantos años hicieron que ahora le llegaba a la altura del codo. También había abandonado sus trajes de chaqueta, tanto tiempo queriendo ser elegante y sentirse mujer de poder, y este tiempo había vivido más humilde, pero sin dejar de ser coqueta, y para estar por casa, que mejor que un fresco vestido de tirantes blanco, ¿por qué no?.

-Hola Regina-, le sonrió, sintiendo que estaban solas una frente a la otra.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-, dijo la morena, tratando de no resultar nerviosa, aunque lo estaba. Casi había olvidado su voz pero no su rostro, sus ojos claros, y su peinado nuevo le resultaba extraño a la vez que afirmaba que le quedaba fantástico, está claro que había mejorado con los años, aunque a quien tenía detrás los años parecían no haber pasado.

-Eh… ¿ha pasado algo?.

Dio un paso hacia ellos tornando su gesto a preocupación.

-No…, todo está bien, nuestro hijo está bien, solo es que…-, Emma tragó saliva, y deseó que Hook no estuviera escuchando.

-Echaba de menos a mi amiga-, dijo casi susurrando. La morena sonrió y miró a Catherine, que estaba apoyada en la pared algo atrás.

-Cath, ella es Emma Swan.

-¿Emma Swan?, ¡la famosa Emma Swan!, ahora entiendo-, asintió con misterio; su pareja se acercó a Emma para darle dos besos amigablemente. Regina las observó casi con celos, amigables celos, deseaba después de tanto tiempo abrazar a Emma, pero no delante del marido de ésta ni de su propia pareja, a quien tanto había hablado de la madre de Henry y a la que había confesado en sus inicios cuánto estuvo enamorada de esa sheriff de pacotilla que acabó siendo alguien muy importante en su vida.

-Ehm…, ¿queréis pasar?. Por cierto, hola, Hook.

Le miró más tornándose más seria. Él había saludado con su otra mano pero no se había acercado, y era extraño, pues él en lo que se trataba de marcar su territorio siempre estaba en primera fila.

-Hola alcaldesa, te veo distinta-, le dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo. Emma no supo si era un piropo o que se estaba metiendo con ella, frunció el ceño y siguió a Catherine al interior de la casa.

-Él es Killian Hook, es…

-Soy un pirata.

Catherine alzó ambas cejas.

-Lo… sé, mi pareja y yo nos lo contamos todo-, sonrió, -todo. Sé de salvadores, de brujas y hadas y de la existencia de Storybrooke. Sé de vuestro hijo y vuestras aventuras, de su madre y su hermana, de todos.

Les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en el sofá. La casa era grande y el salón acogedor, con una alfombra y chimenea.

-Estaréis cansados, ¿un té?-, ofreció la morena.

-Yo lo hago, quédate con ellos, a fin de cuenta es a ti a quien han venido a ver-, le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le besó la cabeza con amor.

El matrimonio asintió, sentados en el sofá, observando el entorno, Regina se sentó en una butaca.

-Bueno, ¿cómo va todo?.

Los notó tensos, estaban uno junto al otro pero como si no, Hook se había dejado caer atrás y tenía ambos brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá, ahora sí, típico de él, territorialidad a flote. Regina lo detectó.

-Bueno, estamos bien-, Emma agachó la cabeza mirándose las manos. Killian le pasó un brazo por su hombro.

-Estamos casados, ¿no?-, respondió él algo fanfarrón, -diez años, eso no lo aguanta cualquiera.

Regina asintió pausadamente mirando a Emma, de leguas no estaban bien.

-¿Y vosotras?, ¿cómo que… es decir, cuánto…-, Emma estaba rara, sentía una curiosidad insana, la curiosidad de quien prefiere no saber porque siente celos pero quiere preguntar porque le mata no saberlo.

-Llevamos tres años.

-Soy periodista de una revista de misterio-, apareció Catherine con una bandeja que contenías unos pastelitos y unas magdalenas.

-Lo siento, de haber sabido que ibais a venir…-, se justificó.

-No pasa nada, ha sido algo improvisado-, mintió la sheriff. De improvisado nada, bien que lo había planeado, y más veces imaginado. Imaginado de todo…, menos que Regina iba a estar saliendo con una mujer.

Cathe volvió a marcharse, ya se oía el sonido de la tetera.

-¿Y cómo fue?, ¿hizo un reportaje sobre ti?-, quiso dulcificar el momento.

-Pues verás, todo sucedió una noche, como sabrás, yo conservo mis poderes, pero los tengo bloqueados por este colgante-, sacó del escote bajo el vestido una cadena fina de planta con una gema color celeste.

-¿Por qué los tienes bloqueados?, ¿acaso…

-No, no-, Regina la interrumpió. –Simplemente quería integrarme en esta sociedad, y sentirme una más, es por ello que antes de venir la creé. Pero… esa noche yo venía del trabajo, luego os contaré, y presencié el robo de un bebé a una madre. El delincuente se fue corriendo y nadie pudo detenerlo, así que tuve que actuar y aparecí frente a él a cincuenta metros y le puse la zancadilla. Un agente que iba de paisano lo pudo detener y el bebé volvió con su asustada madre.

Emma escuchó la anécdota ensimismada, más que por la historia en sí fue por su voz, su tono, sus gestos, su mirada perdida en ese recuerdo, el olor a su perfume que llegaba hacia donde estaba ella.

Sonidos de tazas y Catherine aparecía con todo listo sobre la bandeja para seguir con la historia de su chica.

-Esa madre quiso buscar a esa anónima heroína para darle las gracias y de ahí llegó a mis oídos que una misteriosa mujer de negro con la capacidad de teletransportarse rescató a un bebé. Y yo como buena periodista indagué.

Fue repartiendo las tazas en la mesa.

-¿Té rojo, verde, negro, con anís?, hay de todo-, sonrió.

-Rojo.

Dijo Emma ofreciendo su taza.

-Gracias, muy amable.

-No es nada, los amigos de mi pareja son mis amigos.

Punzada. Emma apenas había conocido a nadie del entorno de Hook, solo a su hermano, y la cosa no acabó bien. No pudo integrarse en su familia ni conocer a sus amigos, ¡porque no tenía!. A veces se preguntaba si lo sabía todo de él como Regina y Catherine sabían de ellas mismas.

La conversación pasó a anécdotas de la revista y alguna mirada perdida de Hook al escote de Catherine, que no es que tuviese mucho, pero ese botón abierto dejaba a la imaginación fluir.

La periodista le había estado tocando la rodilla a su chica y ofrecido alguna caricia en la cintura.

¿Por qué yo no tengo eso?.

Mentira, lo tenía, y de hecho, cuando ellas compartían algún gesto cariñoso su marido también lo hacía, pero ¿si lo tenía por qué no lo sentía?. Se puede dar algún abrazo y no sentirlo, ¿pero un beso?. ¿Dónde estaba el amor entonces?.

Sentía envidia de Catherine, y no estaba segura del por qué.

Un comentario aislado de Catherine de "A ella le gustan más las rubias" y la mención a Maléfica sacó a Emma de sus divagaciones.

-Menos mal que la rubia más guapa de Storybrooke me la quedé yo-, contestó Hook prepotente.

Regina lo miró con menos odio del que en verdad sentía. _"Ni que Emma fuese un objeto pirata"_ , pensó.

-Bueno, voy a recoger las tazas-, se fue a levantar la periodista.

-No, no-, Regina le agarró del brazo, -déjame a mí, que pareces una criada-, le besó en los labios rápidamente y se levantó.

-Bueno señor capitán, ¿y qué me cuenta de esos mares que ha tenido que surcar?- le preguntó la periodista.

-Amor, ¿le suena la ballena blanca del mar…

" _Oh, no"_ , aparte de haber oído tantas veces la historia, para Emma ahora era su oportunidad de hablar con Regina solas.

-Voy a ayudar a…

El ensimismamiento de la una en la historia del otro le hicieron sentirse ignorada. Emma se fue a la cocina donde Regina estaba enjuagando las tazas. Unos pasos se aproximaron y al girarse Emma estaba en la puerta.

-¿Va todo bien?

La sheriff se acercó a Regina en silencio, estaba triste, pero a su vez alegre de verla. La morena sentía que ella lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era una amiga. Dio dos pasos hacia ella.

-Emma, si necesitas habl…-, la abrazó, Emma la abrazó con la cercanía y la fuerza de dos personas que no se veían en años y se habían añorado. Le había pasado sus brazos por sus hombros rodeando su cuello y deseando sentir cobijo en ella. Había luego pasado su brazo por debajo agarrándole la espalda, era una necesidad sentir ese apoyo.

Fueron cinco segundos, tal vez diez, en los que no se oía ni el piar de los pájaros ni el parloteo de Killian en el salón.

-No te he podido saludar en condiciones antes, lo siento- se alejó de Regina compungida.

-No te preocupes Em, lo entiendo, yo…, bueno-, le dio un apretón en el brazo, -estás genial-, le dijo la morena, -ese corte te sienta muy bien.- Cambió de tema.

Ahora era Regina quien parecía como tímida, nerviosa, se le notaba en el pecho y sus ojos se perdían segundos en algo que no sabía ni ella misma.

-No es oro todo lo que reluce Gina.

Ambas se estaban llamando como nunca se habían llamado. Quizás era una necesidad de sentirse como si nunca se hubiesen alejado, de sentirse amigas de verdad.

-No estás bien con él, ¿verdad?-, señaló con la cabeza al salón mientras apoyaba sus manos por detrás en una encimera y dejaba caer el cuerpo en ésta, -¿no te habrá hecho daño, verdad?, porque como así sea…-, salió su parte Evil queen por unos segundos.

La rubia se acercó a ella a silenciarla.

-Shh-, retiró su dedo de la boca de la morena, -no es eso, bueno, ... es algo que llevo dentro y no tenía a quién contárselo…-, su voz era suave, y los labios de Regina también, pensó.

Pero era la hora de desahogarse no se pensar cosas extrañas.

-Seguimos igual, estancados, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, no evolucionamos, no me pide más, no habla si quiera de hijos, ni se preocupa por Henry, se conforma con lo que hay, no tiene metas ni ambiciones, ni curiosidad por nada. Y a veces siento que no me aprecia, que no me valora por como soy, no por quien soy, una salvadora.

Le había dado la espalda a Regina con la primera frase.

-Os veo a vosotras dos que sois la viva imagen del amor y pienso que es eso lo que necesito, que no estoy completa.

No quería que la viese derrumbarse.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado con él?-, fue más dura de lo que pensaba, aunque en su interior se rompía al verla así y detestaba que ese hombre no haya sabido la suerte que tenía de tenerla.

Regina giró sobre ella y sus ojos claros estaban estancados en lágrimas compungidas, asintió dos veces respondiendo a su pregunta, se arrepentía de haberse casado.

Regina le cogió el mentón.

-Emma tú lo vales oro, no puedes seguir con esa vida que te está matando el espíritu. ¿Dónde quedó esa mujer fuerte y decidida que imponía y me mandaba a la mierda?.

Sonrió ampliamente aunque una lágrima acompañó a la sonrisa. La rubia también sonrió, saboreando sus propias lágrimas que se deslizaban hacia abajo. Dos amigas que reían y lloraban juntas, eso era ser amigas de verdad.

Regina la abrazó de nuevo atrayéndola hacia ella.

En el salón se oía a Hook presumiendo de su nuevo tatuaje y la risa de Catherine.

-Ven-, agarradas de la mano fueron pasillo al fondo donde en la habitación de matrimonio de Regina y Catherine ésta tenía colgado en un lateral un collage de marcos con fotografías de Henry, de Emma, de sus padres y hasta de Ruby.

Emma las observó pensativa mientras Regina se detuvo tras ella.

-A veces miro las fotografías y pienso cómo hubiesen sido las cosas para todos vosotros si yo no hubiese hecho la maldición. Pero después pienso que de no haber pasado quizás Henry no estuviese con Violet y el pequeño Neil no hubiese nacido. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, pero éstas llevan a momentos que traen felicidad.

-Yo no veo nada positivo en mi matrimonio.

-Bueno, tu insatisfacción te ha traído aquí-, Regina rió.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza para recriminarle entre sonrisas que no era tan positivo si la insatisfacción no era solo emocional.

-Emma Swan, ¿me estás diciendo que el pirata eye liner no da la talla en la cama?

-Oh-, se ruborizó.

La tensión había amainado y ahora todo eran bromas, sonrisas y paz interior, al menos paz temporal.

-¿Estás mejor?.

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bien, porque no quiero ver a mi querida sheriff llorando nunca más, ¿entendido?-, le dijo saliendo de la habitación por delante de ella. Justo antes de salir Emma vio de soslayo la cama de matrimonio, grande y con un edredón rojo sangre y una imagen se presentó en su mente, la de la periodista y su Regina en esa cama practicando sexo bruto.

" _¿Por qué bruto?, lo mismo les va lo romántico y delicado.",_ abrió los ojos de par en par asombrada consigo misma y teniendo a Regina caminando por adelante, y a su trasero _"¿por qué te preguntas todas esas cosas? ¿a ti que te importa lo que hagan y dejen de hacer?. ¿y por qué nunca me había fijado en... lo hipnótico que es su ...?"_.

-Por aquí Emma-, Regina se rió. -¿Te querías ir ya y no sabías como decirlo?-, Emma despertó de su ensimismamiento al lado de la puerta de entrada con la mirada de Hook en ella desde el sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa?.

-Me he despistado-, sonrió.

-Reconozco que pongo el té muy cargado lo siento-, dijo Catherine, que ahora estaba sentada en el sofá junto al pirata, después de haber escuchado su aventura con la ballena.

-Oye, que valiente es tu marido, ¿eh?. Te tienes que sentir bien segura al lado de este hombre.

" _Tú no lo conoces"._ –Ha hecho muchas cosas.

Su respuesta fue algo ambigua, Regina se mordió un labio. Ahora sabía su secreto, sus miedos, su malestar.

 **Continuará**

Esssspero queridas swens que esto haya quitado el sabor de boca captainswense jajaj.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: 10 años después. Capítulo 3

Tipo: Swanqueen

* * *

-Amor, tendremos que buscar un lugar donde…

-No hace falta.

Emma lo cortó apresurada, lo que le hacía falta era que Regina y su querida y perfecta novia les ofreciesen su casa para pernoctar. No podría soportarlo.

La pareja de féminas se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado?.

A Emma no le apetecía hacer turismo con ellas dos, ni salir a tomar una copa, ni siquiera cenar. Se sentiría como el pescador que sale a navegar con el campeón de pesca que se lleva todos esos peces que él no puede capturar.

-Está mi antiguo apartamento, quiero ver como se encuentra, solo eso.

Regina asintió pensativa mientras observaba a Emma analizándola llegando a la conclusión de que iba a haber un "tenemos que hablar" entre ella y Hook.

-De acuerdo, pues…, ya nos veremos, supongo-, dijo la ex alcaldesa acompañándoles a la puerta. El sol ya había caído y el cielo estaba azul apagado.

-¿Queréis que llame a un taxi?.

Emma sonrió por fin, parecía mentira que su amiga no se acordase que ella vivió en esa ciudad antes que ella misma, sabía que hacer.

-Sé moverme por aquí-, le dijo girándose y gesticulando discretamente con su mano caída por delante el pulgar hacia arriba dejándole claro a Regina que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien, que ella era fuerte y saldría de ese caparazón.

La morena imitó su gesto igualmente discreta, como un lenguaje oculto, y le guiñó el ojo cómplice. Emma sonrió con los labios apretados, sabía que le esperaba una larga noche, pero quería solucionar las cosas, ya sea para bien o para mal de su pareja.

Cuando el matrimonio se marchó Catherine observó a Regina recoger algunas cosas del salón, su mirada estaba perdida y supo que era por algo que había hablado con la rubia.

-¿Estás bien?.

Regina la miró sorprendida, no se esperaba que la estuviese observando.

-No del todo. Estoy preocupada por Emma.

Su pareja se acercó con los brazos en la cintura dispuesta a escuchar. Sabía que algo se había perdido, Emma y Killian le parecían un matrimonio normal, no perfecto, pero sí feliz, pero su instinto de periodista le decía que esa pareja tenía mucho que ocultar, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas como cualquier pareja.

-Tu amiga se ve una chica fuerte, tengo la sensación de que antes lo fue más y de que aun lo lleva dentro pero no lo saca.

-Acertaste, de lleno, como siempre-, se acercó y le besó los labios.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?.

-¿Yo?, nada-, se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, -no está en mí que ella dé el paso. Es ella quien debe sacar las fuerzas de dejarle las cosas claras a su pareja, de hacerse valer, sacar todo lo que lleva dentro, yo solo la he animado a ello.

-Como buena amiga-, le apretó el brazo. Unos segundos de silencio, Regina mirando el suelo pensativa y Catherine observándola, cada día le parecía más bella, se sentía muy afortunada –¿Vamos a la cama?-, sugirió dulcemente. Era un día laboral y las obligaciones eran las obligaciones. Regina trabajaba en una tienda de ropa, sus clientas usualmente eran mujeres de treinta y cinco años en adelante, y de nivel económico medio-alto, ella tenía que asesorar y mentirles cuando preguntaban si ese vestido, el más caro, les quedaba bien. Cierto es que las comisiones extras eran un dinero que ella empleaba posteriormente en cosas de la casa.

 **Apartamento de Emma, NY**

Hacía mucho que no pisaba ese pequeño piso de la capital, con aquella terraza grande y fría. Killian inspeccionó por sí mismo la casa con temor de que se hubiese colado alguien.

-¿Qué haces?-, le dijo Emma, buscándole.

-No, no hay nadie.

-¿En serio estabas buscando a…, es igual, déjalo.

Abrió el frigorífico que obviamente estaba apagado y vacío.

-¿Tú tienes hambre?.  
Ella ninguna, su mente ya la alimentaba bien.

-En estos momentos me comía un cocodrilo.

Emma frunció el ceño, y en la puerta del congelador vio una propaganda de un bar de comida rápida colgada con un imán.

-¿Te gustan los falafel?

-¿Los fala…qué?

-Aparte de la carne de jabalí, patatas fritas y pescado, ¿qué otra cosa te gusta?, porque en todos estos años no te he visto comer más que eso y algo de arroz.

Killian alzó ambas cejas.

-Amor, yo como más que eso, también me gustan los huevos, las hamburguesas y el marisco.

Ahora Emma era la que alzaba las cejas, con la propaganda en una mano y su móvil en la otra.

-Este sitio también tiene comida mediterránea y …

-¿Ensalada?, ¿en serio?, ¿me traes a Nueva York y quieres que me coma una ensalada?.

-Mira Killian, ¡pues búscate tú la comida!-, le lanzó el folleto que cayó a los pies tras darle en la mejilla y salió a la terraza.

Sabía que había exagerado, ni había sido tan grave lo que él había dicho ni molesto, pero quizás, en el fondo, buscaba empezar una pelea, para que ésta le hiciese más fácil decirle lo que le tenía que decir.

Observó los coches moverse allá abajo, como un pequeño scalextric. Sus codos apoyados en el grueso muro notaban aun bajo la chaqueta vaquera, que aquello estaba húmedo.  
Oyó la puerta abrirse tras ella y no tenía fuerzas para soltar todo aquello que había estado ensayando tiempo atrás, cada frase y explicación, cada motivo del por qué pensaba dejarle.

-Amor, ¿te pasa algo conmigo?-, se apoyó a su lado.

-¿Por qué me llamas amor?, si eso le dices a todas.

-¿Qué?-, su tono dejó de ser dulce.

No era por ahí por donde quería ir, culpa de la improvisación, falta de guión.

-Nada, olvídalo. No tiene importancia.

-Emma-, su tono ahora era serio. -¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho yo?.

La rubia soltó una risa tan frustrada y sobrecogedora como incrédula.

-¿Qué qué me has hecho?-, su tono ascendió a voz de pronto.

Hook adoptó pose defensiva con sus manos en sus caderas y una pierna más adelante.

-Mejor dicho, ¡qué no me has hecho!-, su voz se quebró a voz de pronto, iba acercándose el momento. –Hace años, Killian, ¡años!, que no me siento querida…

-Per… per.. pero, ¿por qué?.

Emma tragó saliva y miró aquel horizonte iluminado, los edificios ahora le parecían pequeños.

-Yo…, Ki… Killian, yo ya no te quiero.

El pirata la miró con el rostro desencajado, y la boca abierta.

Silencio.

Pero Emma necesitaba hablar. –No sé si lo que siento por ti es cariño, la rutina del día a día o el acordarme del hombre que una vez fuiste, pero ahora, yo… me abrazas, y siento que lo haces por obligación, o porque ves a otra persona haciendo lo mismo con su pareja. Es como si…

-Un momento, un momento-, el pirata gesticuló con su mano como si estuviese deteniendo un coche.

-¿Todo esto es por Regina?.

-¿Por qué la nombras ahora?.

-Porque me has hecho venir hasta aquí, con el pretexto de hacer turismo y desde que la viste y viste que está saliendo con otra persona tu cara cambió.

Emma suspiró.

-No es eso Killian.

-Sí, y yo me lo creo… amor-, dijo con retintín dándole la espalda.

Aunque sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más de lo debido, sin embargo, no iba a estar dispuesto a llorar por alguien que no lo quería, y que a su parecer, había estado mintiendo mucho tiempo.

-¿Has estado fingiendo … cuanto tiempo, un año, dos?, ¿solo porque no tenías a nadie más?.

Emma pasó de entristecida a enfurecida, -¿se te ha ido la cabeza? ¿o es que nunca tuviste una?-, se envalentó. -Lo que te pasa es que eres incapaz de admitir que has sido un mal marido, que no has dado la talla, al menos no la que yo esperaba, …

Resopló haciendo mover su flequillo.

-Sabías con quien te estabas casando señorita, soy un pirata, ¡un ser de mar y velas!, ¡no me podías tener retenido en un pueblo que ni un muelle en condiciones tiene!, no hemos salido a navegar ni hemos si quiera viajado en mi querido Jolly Roger…

Emma se dejó caer en el muro para sentarse en el suelo, encoger sus piernas y echarse el pelo hacia atrás, sus manos le tapaban la frente, confusa.

 **Casa de Catherine y Regina**

La cama de matrimonio era como un terremoto que iba por partes. Regina no podía dormir, había probado mil posturas y ninguna le apaciguaba el malestar que tenía.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?-, le dijo Cathe encenciendo la luz de la lamparita de su mesilla de noche.

La morena se quedó boca arriba frustrada.

-¿Piensas en ella, verdad?, en Emma.

-¿Y si lo está pasando mal?, ¿y si él le hace algo?.

-¿Crees que el capitán Hook podría hacerle algo?-, Cathe se sentó sorprendida.

-No, la verdad es que no. Él puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca le haría eso. Sin embargo… Sé que no están bien, lo noto.

-¿Quieres llamarla y te quedas tranquila?.

Regina la miró y dijo que no, a continuación se colocó en su estómago y la abrazó. –Eres increíble.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?-, se rió.

-Nada…-, cerró los ojos y en breve se quedó dormida. Cathe la miró con ternura. Luego se preguntó como dormiría ella, pues estaba sentada cuando su morena se le tumbó encima. Rió mordiéndose un labio.

Ella era una mujer madura, inteligente, metódica, y controlaba muy bien sus sentimientos, de hecho demasiado bien. Desde que supo de la existencia de Emma sentía que Regina tenía algo especial con ella y que siempre lo tendría, y cuando se presentó ahí, en su casa, una nube de celos la había inundado, es por ello que quiso entablar conversación con su supuesto marido, pero en vez de hablar de algo más rentable para lo que es quien es periodista, solo escuchó una anécdota que había leído en libros de pequeña. No era mala persona, pero apreciaba tanto a su pareja que se sentía intimidada por quien tuviese el poder de arrebatársela.

 **Terraza del apartamento de Emma**

Hook se sentó a su lado, en el suelo.

-¿Y si es que simplemente no encajamos?

-Pero es que sí lo hacemos.

-¿Sí?, venga, dime algo que tengamos en común.

El pirata miró hacia el cielo pensativo.

Uno, dos, tres.

-Storybrooke.

Emma lo miró, -¿Y?, en Storybrooke vive mucha gente, con todos tengo eso en común.

El pirata giró su rostro entristecido por no encontrar nada que los uniese, ¿y si ella tenía razón?, ¿y si no estaban destinados a estar juntos?. Luego pensó en Regina y eso le enfureció.

-¡No!.

Se puso en pie, Emma se asustó.

-Excusas, Emma, te excusas en cosas sin sentido, se puede querer a alguien distinto a ti.

-¿Y ves hacia donde lleva?

-Pero dices que estás mal conmigo porque no te sientes querida, de acuerdo, cambiaré, haré lo que haga falta para hacerte feliz. Y si tengo que leer tus libros y hacer lo que tú haces lo haré.

Estaba determinado, sin embargo Emma lo miraba con pena. Aparte de ser ya tarde, eso no cambiaría las cosas. Se portaría excelente dos semanas y luego se relajaría y todo sería igual, y su llama seguirá apagada y su alma congelada. No quería eso, mucho tiempo había perdido ya.

La rubia se puso en pie segura de su decisión.

-Quiero el divorcio, y no voy a cambiar de parecer.

 **Casa de Catherine y Regina**

A la mañana siguiente,

ojos como búhos y malestar en el cuerpo acompañaron a Regina toda la noche. Quiso llamar a Emma pero Cathe la apaciguaba haciéndole entender que necesitaría tiempo si es que eso que ella pensaba que había pasado sucedió de verdad.

El trabajo a la ex alcaldesa se le hizo largo, y cuando no había clientes se metía en el almacén de ropa para mandarle un nuevo mensaje a Emma.

"Contesta Emma, ¿estás bien?, me tienes para lo que necesites. R"

Ese era el quinto mensaje que le mandaba desde su smartphone, y a la quinta fue la vencida.

"Lo siento, estamos de camino a Storybrooke, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, todo irá bien. XOXO"

Fue el viaje más incómodo y frío de su vida. Con un Killian en los asientos traseros tumbado y callado, con los brazos cruzados y un tintineo en sus pies que ni la radio del coche tapaba.

Deseó no haberle dicho que la acompañase, de no haber sido así seguramente se hubiese quedado a vivir allí, en Nueva York, cerca de Regina. Pero tenían que hablar, tenía que soltarse las esposas que le apretaban las muñecas y el corazón.

"Avísame cuando llegues ¿ok?, conduce con cuidado", le contestó la morena en otro sms sin apenas ver uno de Catherine le había dejado hacía una hora, "Cariño, me han llamado del periódico, voy a cubrir la noticia de Richard Bauver, va a dar una exclusiva en el propio banco que quebró por su culpa, va a estar movido. Haz tú el almuerzo. (emoji beso)"

 **¡Continuará!**

La cosa va a dar un vuelco en breve, ¡veréis por qué! Espero que os guste, pero siento deciros que esto en uno o dos capítulos acaba. No quiero extenderme mucho y tengo muchas más historias ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Título: 10 años después. Capítulo 4

Tipo: Swanqueen

* * *

"Avísame cuando llegues ¿ok?, conduce con cuidado", le contestó la morena en otro SMS sin apenas ver uno que Catherine le había dejado hacía una hora, "Cariño, me han llamado del periódico, voy a cubrir la noticia de Richard Bauver, va a dar una exclusiva en el propio banco que quebró por su culpa, va a estar movido. Haz tú el almuerzo. (emoji beso)". Miró su reloj, y vio que aun faltaba una hora para que cerrarse la tienda en la que llevaba trabajando más de año y medio, la encargada se encontraba hablando con un joven repartidor, la conversación parecía íntima, hasta que la jefa giró su rostro hacia Regina. La morena hizo un gesto de intriga y se aproximó a ellos.

-Danielle, ¿sucede algo?-, le preguntó a la encargada, de cincuenta y muchos y pelo recogido en un moño elegante, tras sus gafas una mirada de preocupación.

-Cariño, ¿no has escuchado las noticias, verdad?.

-¿Escuchar.., por qué?.

El chico se retiró con el albarán del encargo en la mano, dejando tres cajas de cartón duro apiladas en una esquina.

-Eduardo lo acaba de escuchar en la radio. Ha habido un incidente en el Banco Popular.

-¿En cuál?.

-El de la Avenida Bergenline.

El rostro de Regina palideció.

-Dicen que ha habido y todo.

-¿Có…-, la encargada cogió con cariño a Regina del brazo y la acercó a un mostrador donde había un pequeño televisor, lo encendió en busca del Canal 24 horas de la CNN, a través de la emisora de radio de ese canal el chico repartidor se había enterado de la noticia. La pantalla mostró la mosca de la cadena y una ambulancia rodeada de un bullicio de personas y paramédicos. Una reportera testigo de los hechos relataba como un grupo de ciudadanos afectados por el señor Bauver, que habían perdido todos sus ahorros y sus casas, se amotinaron en la entrada pasando por encima de la prensa en dirección al ex banquero. Armados con bates de madera y algún arma blanca.

En la barra informativa comentaban que aun estaba el ambiente tenso y había algunos periodistas retenidos en su interior. En la imagen de la pantalla se veía en vivo y directo retransmitido desde una cámara de seguridad al líder de los rebeldes, un hombre de unos 45 años, con corbata arrugada y calva, el señor inquiría a los periodistas que dejasen de grabar mientras apuntaba con una 9 milímetros al banquero pidiéndole que devolviese los millones robados, a su lado, en el suelo, un hombre con traje de guarda de seguridad con un tiro en la cabeza, la sangre llegaba a los pies del banquero.

Regina miró a los periodistas con detenimiento y ahí la vio, por primera vez, Catherine, estaba entre ellos, eso confirmaba aquello que temía, su pareja era una de las retenidas. No pudo esperar y excusándose con la encargada se fue directa al almacén, se quitó el colgante, y se transportó al interior del banco, a la zona de los baños concretamente, no podía aparecer en mitad de las cámaras o se delataría. Salió de los servicios de personal asomándose con discreción y lo que vio la desencajó, una melé, un bullicio, todos contra todos. Los rebeldes asestando golpes con sus bates al banquero y a algunos periodistas y cámaras que desobedeciendo, seguían grabando. El líder lanzó un par de tiros y gritos los acompañaron, cámaras por el suelo, las cristales de sus lentes, micrófonos, la policía invadió el establecimiento con sus cascos y escudos. Seguía el revuelo, y otros hombres de ley, más armados, con rifles y chalecos antibalas los rodearon.  
Pequeños charcos de sangre y gente herida asolaban el suelo. Algunos siendo aplastados por otros. La policía obligó a dispersarse a los atacantes y en el centro el banquero yacía muerto. A su lado varias personas heridas. Regina se quedó helada al ver que una de las personas que estaba de lado, con un charco de sangre era Catherine, su Catherine.

-¡Cathe!-, corrió hacia ella aturdida, se puso de rodillas y la giró.

-Tiene que salir de aquí-, le dijo un policía con pasamontañas azul, Regina vio como estaban desalojando la sala y entrando algunos médicos. La rubia la miró –no te preocupes por mí-, le susurró con sus labios rojo sangre, un hilo de ella goteaba hacia un lado. Una bala perdida del señor White, el líder, había encontrado asilo en su pecho. –Además, tienes que hacerme el almuerzo, ¿recuerdas?-, le sonrió.

A Regina se le partió el alma. El paramédico le tomó el pulso y comenzó a dar instrucciones a otro auxiliar. Esos minutos de atención primaria, de frases rápidas y técnicas la estaban matando, y los ojos de Catherine estaban cada vez más cerrados.

-Vamos, cariño, sé fuerte-, la animó rota, con los ojos rojos. Se miró las manos y se preguntó si su magia podría hacer algo por ella, hacía mucho que no hacía uso de ella y éste era el momento. Provocó un pequeño apagón en el banco que hizo distraerse a todos, incluyendo a los médicos, justo a tiempo para colocarle la mano en el pecho.

Catherine se mordió el labio, y negó levemente con la cabeza. –No te esfuerces.

Los paramédicos siguieron con la rutina, el goteo, mascarilla, manta metalizada que guarda el calor y comenzaron a colocarla en una camilla.

Regina los siguió pero la policía la detuvo, tenía que irse con los civiles, era zona prohibida. Peleó con los policías aclarando que su pareja estaba en aquella ambulancia, necesitaba ir con ella.  
Un policía alto armado le miró con dureza, -no nos interesa, o te vas con los demás o duermes esta noche en el calabozo.

-Pero…, pero…-, _"a la mierda",_ pensó. Le golpeó en la entrepierna y sobresaltó al resto, algunos se reían de la situación de su compañero. Regina había estado apunto de teleportarse pero sabía que eso era muy peligroso, había tenido muchas conversaciones con Catherine al respecto, de lo que sería si se conociesen sus poderes.

A tres metros de la ambulancia, la puerta cerrándose, dos metros, la puerta cerrada, un metro, el automóvil comenzó a arrancar.  
-¡Esperad!.

Regina abrió la puerta de la ambulancia a la fuerza y se subió a ésta, no había movimientos rápidos ni vendas, ni siquiera el desfibrilador encendido. La manta plateada ahora tapaba todo el cuerpo de Catherine.

-No puede estar pasando esto…-, se acercó a ella a pesar de que el médico le aconsejó no hacerlo, le retiró la manta, y allí estaba, inerte, aun caliente, pero ya no estaba aquí.

-No…, por favor, Catherine no me dejes…-, susurró besándole la cara dejando sus lágrimas llover sobre ella.

 **Al mismo tiempo, en Storybrooke.**

Igual de helada se quedó Emma al presenciar la noticia del ataque en el banco en directo en el televisor del Granni's. Una cámara de helicóptero grabó entre otras cosas, el momento de la salida del cuerpo de Catherine del banco, y atrás Regina forcejeando con los policías. Y abajo el titular de que la periodista había fallecido. Emma tragó saliva y se fue al baño a vomitar. No podía creer que haya pasado eso, no podía imaginar como estaría Regina en esos momentos. La poca comida que había comido esa mañana le sirvió de poco.

Hook había dormido en casa de ellos y ella pasó la noche en una habitación del Granni's, y ahora se preguntaba qué hacía allí. Ahora era el momento de hacer ella de amiga, y Regina la iba a necesitar, sabía que le esperarían duros momentos, a ambas, porque el duelo de alguien querido es el duelo de uno mismo.

Recogió sus cosas de la habitación y justo al salir de local se topó con el pirata, a su lado llevaba una maleta mal cerrada con la poca ropa que tenía.

-Ahora no.

Le dijo la chica sin darle pie a hablar.

-Solo venía a darte las llaves de la casa.

Emma las miró pensativa.

-Quédatelas, un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-, Hook se extrañó.

-Catherine ha muerto, vuelvo a Nueva York.

-¿Ha muerto?, ¿cómo?.

-Tómate un café ahí dentro y mira las noticias del televisor-, le dejó un dólar y le tocó el hombro.

-Nos… veremos, en algún momento-, le dijo la chica apenada por haber tenido que llegar a ese punto. –Tendrás noticias de mi abogado.

Hook se quedó mirando el anillo de boda que aun llevaba puesto. Se fijó en que Emma ya no llevaba el suyo.

Emma no condujo, voló.

En lo que parecía menos de 5 horas y con alguna esquiva en carretera de coches que no había visto venir, llegó a Nueva York.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, hora de la merienda. Como una flecha fue a casa de Regina tratando de localizarla por el camino. No cogió ninguna de sus llamadas ni respondió a ninguno de sus mensajes. Lo más lógico es que no estuviese en casa, sino en el velatorio. Se preguntaba si Catherine tenía familia en la ciudad.

Aparcó y camino a la urbanización cruzó por un escaparate de una tienda de electrónica donde salía en los televisores expuestos lo que parecía una retrasmisión en directo del velatorio de la famosa periodista de misterio. Abajo se podía leer "Sus padres la velan en la Mansión Heathers".

Emma no lo sabía, pero los padres de Catherine nunca aprobaron la relación de su hija con Regina, para ellos el amor entre mujeres era algo que iba por modas. Igualmente la relación de ellas se había mantenido discretamente secreta para evitar que a Regina la asaltasen paparazzis.

La sheriff aparcó su escarabajo amarillo frente a la mansión, una muchedumbre oscura entraba en ella a cuenta gotas. No la veía.

Su ropa no encajaba con un velatorio pero le preocupaba más ver a Regina y consolarla que el qué dirían esas personas desconocidas. Aun así se re peinó su cabello corto y se encajó su chaqueta roja.

Entró en la casa, un salón enorme coronaba el hall. Algún llanto de fondo y un sonido constante de conversaciones de los invitados.

-Perdone, ¿ha visto a Regina Mills?-, le preguntó a una mujer de mediana edad.

-¿Quién?.

Emma frunció el ceño, -nada.

Siguió buscándola, o en consecuencia, intentando localizar a sus familiares más cercanos.  
Le llevó un tiempo hasta que escuchó un "mi hermana era una heroína, era fuerte y sabía hacerme reír", a eso le acompañó un sollozo. Una chica joven, castaña de pelo corto se sonaba los moscos y se secaba los ojos con la muñeca.

-Pe…, perdona, ¿eres la hermana de Catherine Benet?.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-, dijo mirando a Emma.

-Bueno, antes que nada, darte mi sincero pésame. No conocía mucho a Catherine, pero lo que la conocí, se veía muy buena persona.

-Lo era, sí-, aspiró aire. –Imagino lo mal que lo estará pasando mi querida Gina.

-¿Conoces a Regina? ¿Regina Mills?

-Claro que sí, cómo no hacerlo. Me encantaba como trataba a mi hermana. A pesar de que... bueno, mis padres son unos prehistóricos que no saben de sentimientos, yo sí las apoyaba.

-¿Y sabes si está aquí?

-¿Ella?, no lo creo, mis padres la matarían.

La rubia se indignó y le entraron ganas de ver a esos padres del año y tirarles una copa en la cara.

-Pero seguramente esté en su casa, conociéndola no creo que quiera salir de ella en un tiempo.

Agachó la cabeza.

-Gracias-, le dijo con ternura.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Virginia.

-Bonito nombre, encantada Virginia.

-¿Y tú?

-Swan, Emma Swan.

-Tienes nombre de personaje de cuento de hadas.

Emma tragó saliva. Pura casualidad.

Esquivó a persona tras persona en busca de la puerta de entrada hasta que se chocó con un señor que portaba una carpeta de cuero y le tiró unos documentos. -¡Lo siento!-, le dijo ya agachada de rodillas ayudando a recogerlos. En esa posición y tras decirle de nuevo que lo sentía, observó tras él, a unos metros una puerta entre abierta y lo que parecía una persona asomada. Solo se le veía un ojo y parte de los labios, ropa negra y unas botas. Se fijó en que sobre el labio se veía una cicatriz. _"¿Regina?",_ pensó Emma. Después de todo, parece que sí habría venido.

 **¡Continuará!**

Eso como adelanto pata el fin de semana jajaja. Seguramente lo siga a partir del lunes, que el domingo estoy fuera de casa. ¡Espero que os haya enganchado un poquito más!.  
Gracias por los comentarios. XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Título: **10 años después. Capítulo 5**

Tipo: **Swanqueen**

* * *

Se fijó en que sobre el labio de esa persona se veía una cicatriz y la reconoció. _"¿Regina?",_ pensó Emma. Después de todo, parece ser que sí habría venido.

La morena supo que había sido vista y cerró la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación donde se escondía. Elegante, decorada con varios cuadros y una chimenea, aquello parecía más bien una sala de estar íntima.

Emma corrió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de abrir el pomo dorado. Miró a su alrededor y tomó aire, imaginaba lo que se encontraría dentro. La puerta de caoba crujió discreta, una luz potente entraba por un enorme ventanal coloreado en celeste por una cortina semi transparente. De espaldas la silueta de Regina, sus cabellos largos negros y su cintura marcada por un vestido oscuro de cuello vuelto y sin mangas.

-Regina-, le dijo cercana.

La morena se giró lentamente, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos llenos de ojeras bañadas en lágrimas. A Emma se le rompió en pedazos la imagen de mujer fuerte e imperturbable que era Regina para ella.

Se miraron unos segundos, empatizando y transmitiéndose un pesar para acercarse como dos imanes que se atraen para recibirse con un fuerte abrazo. Emma le dio cobijo entre sus brazos y sintió al momento humedecerse su hombro. La acunó con cariño, Regina reforzó el abrazo envolviéndole su cuello con sus brazos y escondiendo su mejilla bajo su corto cabello rubio que olía a cerezas y carretera.

-No tienes por qué encerrarte aquí, no es justo que te hagan esto Regina.

La morena negó con la cabeza, sin separarse de ella, -no me queda otra-, respiró y exhaló aire sobre su cuello, -no tengo fuerzas para recibir las miradas de odio de sus padres, menos hoy.

Emma gesticuló indignada y continuó abrazándola pero ahora acariciándole la espalda.

-He conocido a Virginia, ¿sabes?-, la notó sonreír. Su cuerpo era cálido, reconfortable. Nunca se habían abrazado y ahora estaban compensando lo que no habían hecho en años. Y ahora, mientras tanto, trataba de distraerla.

-Es una buena chica.

-Te aprecia mucho.

-Y yo a ella.

Hubo un silencio muy cómodo, seguro. Sin miedos, simplemente compartiendo un cariño bien necesario para Regina y bien anhelado en la vida de Emma estos años atrás.

-Gracias por venir.

-Cuando vi las noticias estaba en el Granni's, había pasado la noche allí, y me quedé helada.

Regina se separó por primera vez de ella, pero su cuerpo no quería abandonarla del todo y sus manos se había deslizado desde su espalda a sus hombros y de ahí a sus manos, para mantenerlas agarradas. Se vieron los rostros.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó preguntarte, he sido una egoísta.

Regina trataba de pedir perdón.

-¿Egoísta?, cariño, lo que te ha pasado… no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo mío.

La morena suspiró.

-¿Y qué te ha pasado a ti?.

-Te eché cuenta.

La morena se secó una última lágrima soltando sus manos y haciéndola sentarse en una de las tres sillas de madera oscura y cojín de seda bordado de la sala.

-Siéntate, estarás cansada.

Emma agachó la cabeza semi sonriendo, era cierto, estaba cansada, había hecho muchos kilómetros, pero lo había olvidado porque en su mente solo la tenía a ella.

-Hablé con Killian. Esa noche, en mi apartamento. Saqué todo lo que llevaba dentro, lo que me oprimía, mis inseguridades y mi dolor por su actitud.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó?-, Regina se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa, y apoyado uno de sus codos.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaría alguien que piensa que todo va bien?.

-Imagino.

-Es que no podía más, Regina, sentía que vivía con un compañero de piso más que con una pareja. Me besaba y no sentía nada, ¡nada!. Y sin embargo tú, … me abrazas y… y lo siento todo.

Desvió la mirada. La morena la miró confusa, ¿qué estaba pasando?.

-Me refiero a que sois totalmente distintos. Prefiero estar sola a estar con alguien que no mire más allá de sus narices. _"He hablado más de la cuenta"_ , se reprochó la rubia.

Sin embargo sintió que el escucharla la había tranquilizado, aunque fuese hablar de otro tipo de males. Se fijó en que Regina no llevaba su colgante. La morena miró del cuello vuelto de su vestido hacia abajo, sintiendo su pecho vacío. Llevó durante demasiado tiempo ese colgante y ahora se preguntaba si de no haberlo llevado hubiesen cambiado las cosas.

-Creo que necesito volver a ser yo-, le respondió.

Emma asintió comprensiva. La morena se estaba tocando las manos nerviosa, -quiero salir de aquí. Me siento, … estoy agobiada.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

Regina negó.

-¿Quieres venirte a mi apartamento?.

Asintió, se pusieron de pie pero la detuvo.

-No creo que sea buena idea tampoco, tu apartamento te va a traer también malos recuerdos. ¿Pensamos un plan B?, tú que viviste tantos años aquí, ¿se te ocurre un sitio aislado del mundo donde pueda tomarme un café bueno?.

Emma le sonrió compasiva, era la hora del almuerzo, pero comprendía que no tuviera hambre, y claro que lo sabía, estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, casi a las afueras, era un lugar turístico con vistas a un parque.

Camino al escarabajo amarillo Regina vio un puesto móvil de perritos calientes.

-¿Tienes hambre?, querrás comer algo.

A Emma se le hizo la boca agua pero quiso ocultarlo, lo primero era su amiga, ese día era para ella.

-No mucha, no te preocupes por mí.

-Pues yo quiero un perrito-, dijo inesperadamente mientras se adelantaba hacia el puesto. Obviamente Regina no vio la boca abierta que se le había quedado a Emma. Qué remedio, tendría que comer. Sonrió.

Comieron de pie junto al puesto, escuchando las anécdotas del tendedero sobre turistas que sorprendidos ante el nombre de la comida le preguntaban si de verdad usaba carne de perro.

Durante ese tiempo Regina estuvo distraída, incluso se la veía feliz. Emma la observaba cuando no miraba y deseaba que se quedase siempre así. Y si era con ella… _"¿Qué dices?"_ , se detuvo.

El día se alargó y el buen tiempo ayudaba a seguir fuera de casa.

Emma aparcó a las afueras del parque donde le prometió ir. Le cafetería era pequeña pero muy coqueta, tenía decoración inglesa y desde fuera olía a una mezcla de té y dulces, y un aroma a café.

Se sentaron en la terraza que daba a un bonito embalse de patos y Emma instó a Regina a quedarse sentada en una de las sillas negras mientras entraba al local y llamaba a la camarera por su nombre. No es que hubiese ido muchas veces a ese lugar, pero la segunda vez entabló algún tipo de amistad con esa mujer mayor y se alegró de ver que seguía allí trabajando. Le había dicho, estando en la barra del bar fuera de la vista de Regina, que le preparase el mejor café que tuviese, con mucha espuma y un dibujo, algo que a su amiga le alegrase el día.

La sheriff se sentó en la silla de enfrente a la ex alcaldesa que parecía pensativa.

-¿Hablas mucho con Henry?-, le preguntó.

-Sé de él, y quisiera hablar con él, pero no he tenido fuerzas, no sabría decir el por qué, o como retomarlo.

Regina la miró intensamente, analizando su actitud, la comprendía, era una situación difícil, lo quería, pero quizás para él, ella estaba muerta, aunque no era así, velaba por su seguridad desde la sombra.

Loreta, la señora canosa de anchos brazos y sonrisa cercana les acercó una bandeja con dos tazas de café, la de Regina, que era más ancha, dibujadas en su espuma dos siluetas femeninas tomando un café en una mesa.

Regina sonrió.

-¿Somos nosotras?.

La amble anciana sonrió desde la puerta. –Me ha salido bien, si os habéis reconocido-, se rió.

-Gracias, es muy original.

Le dijo Regina, Emma se lo agradeció lanzándole de incógnito un beso fraternal.

La señora le guiñó un ojo y se metió dentro.

-¿Sabes?, cuando era pequeño Henry trataba de hacer algo así. Cada vez que el café me salía espumoso y espeso intentaba hacer dibujos, siempre con la nariz tapada, porque odiaba el olor a café.

Regina se rió. -Lo echo de menos.- confesó.

Emma asintió sintiendo lo mismo, parte de ella estaba viviendo su vida sin ella.

-Tengo a alguien que lo vigila, alguien del pueblo que me manda misivas desde Storybooke.

-¿Y qué es lo último que te dijo?-, preguntó la rubia.

Regina sonrió orgullosa.

-Que estaba muy alto y fuerte. Lo había visto talando árboles y se veía muy feliz, estaba haciendo un pequeño establo.

Emma se quedó pensativa -¿Crees que nos extrañará?.

-Igual que nosotros a él, supongo-, sonrió la morena. -Quiero darle libertad, que no olvide que me tiene para lo que necesite, pero no ser la madre protectora que evitaba que viviese su vida a su manera.

-¿Sabes?, pensamos igual. Aunque no quise que dejara Storybrooke renuncié a controlarle, él ya era mayor de edad, y tenía una relación estable, él mismo me pidió esto.

Regina asintió, con cansancio en sus ojos.

-Cómo han cambiado las cosas.

-Demasiado-, dijo la rubia mirando a ninguna parte. Regina la miró. Su vida también había cambiado, imaginaba que romper la rutina de matrimonio de diez años y ahora ser libre la cambiaría, como a cualquier persona. Le dio pena imaginarla sola, sin nadie a su lado que velase por ella de verdad, ni aun cuando sí lo tenía.

El silencio fue largo, más para Regina, pues Emma pensaba qué sería de su futuro.

Regina la sacó de su ensimismamiento estirando el brazo para tocarle el dorso de la mano.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?.

Emma se asustó, negó con la cabeza, perdida, diría que hasta con miedo y dijo un -No lo sé. ¿Tú?.

-Por lo pronto, abandonar esa casa. No estoy preparada para hacer una nueva vida ahí, no podría.-, su rostro se oscureció, el sol que le daba parecía haberse ocultado, y es que la pena aun yacía en su ser. -De hecho creo que me costará hacer las maletas, después de tanto tiempo, tantas cosas vividas en ese hogar…

Sus ojos se empañaron. Emma supo que tarde o temprano decaería, era normal.

-Eh, no estás sola. Lo sabes, ¿no?, para lo que necesites.

La morena asintió sonriéndole. –Gracias, Emma.

Pasaron varios segundos de tranquilidad y confianza y ambas desviaron sin quererlo sus vistas al lago. Los patos chapoteaban tranquilos, alguna hoja caía de los árboles próximos y flotaban en el agua. Un cisne blanco apareció tras unos arbustos y estirando las alas acabó espantando a los patos.

Regina se rió.

-Es una lacra-, bromeó Emma, -los cisnes alejamos a la gente.

-Eso no es verdad-, Regina le respondió de forma dulce, cercana.

Se miraron unos instantes eternos. Sus pensamientos eran privados, dudas, miedos, y corazones aun rotos.

Regina cogió aire para reponerse y vio el pequeño florero en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Crees que hice mal en marcharme?-, le preguntó.

-¿De la mansión?, ella hubiese querido verte bien Regina, no es necesario pasar horas en un velatorio para mostrar tus respetos.

La morena resopló. Emma tuvo una idea, cogió una de las flores del florero, una margarita y se levantó. –Ven.

La guió al lago, que estaba bajando cuatro peldaños. El cisne había salido del agua y dormía en la orilla más lejana. Los patos navegaban de nuevo bordeando el lago, lejos del ave.

La rubia se detuvo frente al agua y le ofreció la flor a Regina. –Vamos, lánzala, como homenaje a Catherine. Vi en la entrada de vuestra casa un florero llena de ellas.

La morena deseó llorar emocionada por ese detalle. Tragó saliva y asintió, porque hablar no podía. Lanzó la margarita al agua, casi a sus pies, flotó -Por ti, Catherine. Sé feliz allá donde estés, te lo mereces.

Lágrimas afloraron de sus mejillas, Emma deseó abrazarla pero temía romper ese momento, su despedida, la verdadera, pues sabía que en ese momento estarían incinerándola.

Imprevisiblemente fue la morena la que buscó sus brazos, los necesitaba. Agradecía tanto tenerla ahí, no sabía lo imprescindible que le era en esos momentos, nunca lo había valorado. Emma la agarró con fuerza notándola temblar. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello negro y la acunó. Le besó el hombro, o lo que veía de él entre su melena y no dijo nada, ninguna, no hacían falta palabras, ¿para qué? Si lo que necesitaba ya lo estaba recibiendo.

Regina le besó la mejilla y se volvió a recostar en su hombro.

 **¡Continuará!**

* * *

Valeee, he tardado porque he tenido días de mucho curro, he acabado muy cansada, demasiado para escribir, no tenía la cabeza para eso ju. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado, seguramente el siguiente sea el último, que ya tengo en mente otro swanqueen que se va a llamar Tierra 2 ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Título: **10 años después. Capítulo 6 y FINAL.**

Tipo: **Swanqueen**

* * *

La noche hizo acto de presencia casi sin darse ellas cuenta, Regina se observó de soslayo en el escaparate de una tienda del centro, habían llegado caminando hasta allí, sin rumbo, simplemente buscando mantener la mente ocupada. Su vestido negro le hacía una bonita figura, que desentonaba con sus tristes ojos.

Caminaron avenida abajo y Emma se detuvo frente a un pub donde le parecía escuchar música chillout en su interior, demasiado pronto para ser una discoteca, demasiado vacío, o eso le parecía desde la ventana por la que se asomó.

La morena se acercó a aquella cristalera semi opaca junto a ella, observando el interior, su vista se clavó en aquella estantería plagada de botellas de alcohol.

-Necesito una copa.- Le dijo dispuesta a abrir la puerta del local.

-Pero Regina, no son ni las cinco. ¿No prefieres cenar algo prime…

Para entonces la alcaldesa ya estaba dentro del pub y junto a la barra.

-Un gintonic por favor.

Emma se sentó en un taburete mirándola de reojo.

-Para mí un ro…, un whisky mejor.

Regina la interrogó con la mirada.

-Ron era lo que bebía él, y a lo que me incitaba a beber más a menudo de lo que yo quería, no quiero probarlo más, no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Enfurruñó sus ojos molesta ante sus prontos recuerdos.

-¿Nos sentamos?-, le dijo Regina, cuando Emma recibió su copa.

Escrutaron el lugar buscando lo idóneo, al fondo había sofá en forma de esquina, que hacía un semicírculo, color rojo sangre y aterciopelado.

Se sentaron una junto a la otra. Y ahora llegaba el momento "¿Y ahora de qué hablamos?", después de todo el día juntas, habían hablado de muchas cosas, mundanas la mayoría, y otras recurrentes como anécdotas de Henry de pequeño.

-A tu salud-, le dijo Regina brindando con la copa contra la de su amiga. Ella repitió el gesto y bebieron a la vez un sorbo. Emma esbozó un gesto de desagrado y Regina cerró los ojos saboreando la bebida.

Emma se sintió realizada, había ido a Nueva York y estaba haciendo lo que hacen las buenas amigas, apoyarse en los malos momentos.

-Siento lo que te ha pasado-, le dijo a la rubia. -¿Cómo te sientes?.

-No lo sé la verdad, a veces me acuerdo de él, y pienso en cómo estará en estos momentos, le dejé la casa para él, no quería ni quiero volverla a pisar, pero…

-Son muchos años, lo sé-, le terminó Regina.

-Pero también hace muchos años que tú y yo nos conocemos, incluso de antes de que él entrara en mi vida.

-Sí-, empezó a beber, -recuerdo el día.

Emma rió.

-Aun me acuerdo cuando lo llamabas prodigioso manco guyliner, eras muy original.

Regina sonrió recordándolo.

-Si te soy sincera no me gustaba para ti-, la miró de soslayo y volvió a beber.

Para cuando se dieron el local se había llenado de personas de mediana edad y maduras y la música había subido unos decibelios, volviéndose ésta más animada.

-¿En serio?-, Emma alzó ambas cejas.

-Siempre pensé que te merecías a alguien especial, alguien que te hiciese vibrar.

-Yo pensaba que era por algo personal, os conocisteis en el Bosque encantado y te traicionó de alguna manera.

Emma bebió y removió el vaso con el hielo que quedaba.

-Y así era, pero…-, Regina miró hacia el suelo. -¿Me traes otra copa, de lo mismo pero más cargada?, ésta me la apuro ahora.

-De acuerdo-, susurró sintiendo que la conversación se hubiera cortado y se levantó apresuradamente.

Y bebieron, por las penas, por la vida, por el olvido. Omitieron ciertas conversaciones que podrían llevar a otras a las que no estaban preparadas.

El sabor del alcohol las hacía evadirse de lo que había fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Observaron a una pareja joven bailar ante el deleite de sus amigos, que animados, aplaudían. Era su primer baile como pareja. Ambas se quedaron mirando a esos jóvenes que parecían saber bailar bachata, que era lo que estaba sonando en esos momentos. La mirada de Emma se perdió en los ocultos pechos de la morena, y en su cuello vuelto, sus hombros al aire, y su cabello cayendo sobre ellos. No imaginaba lo que sería volver a pasar diez años sin verla, no podría. Se moriría.

Regina rió ante el tropiezo del chico al girar en la coreografía y la sheriff se sintió extrañamente confiada, claro está que el alcohol había contribuido a ello; se sentó algo más de costado con el brazo estirado sobre el respaldar del sofá dirección a su amiga. Al minuto descendió sus dedos, sutiles, con deseo de acariciarle el cabello, pero que ella no lo supiese.

La pareja dejó de bailar y Regina miró a Emma, sorprendida, pues no había sentido su brazo ni su cercanía, su mirada brillaba. A ratos Emma era dos mujeres, a ratos tres. Maldito alcohol. Le sonrió a esas Emmas y dejó apoyada su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su brazo, pues estaba mareada.

-Necesito cerrar los ojos un momento.

-¿Estás bien?-, le susurró en la cercanía.

Ella asintió, -solo estoy algo… ya sabes, el alcohol.

Sonrió. Emma alcanzó su chaqueta vaquera y se la colocó sobre el pecho.

La alcaldesa le agarró la mano y la apretó. La mesita que tenían enfrente ya contenía seis copas vacías. Y se sentían adolescentes que beben por primera vez. Hasta Emma vio a un par de Reginas en algún momento.

Anocheció fuera y aunque el ambiente era caótico, y la gente bailaba feliz, ellas respiraban una relajación fruto de los grados en sangre y el deseo de olvidar las penurias. No hicieron falta palabras, solo miraban a la nada y escuchaban la música.

Una balada envolvió el local y Emma acercó su cabeza a la de Regina, la dejó caer, su frente sobre su sien y su brazo sobre su chaqueta. Regina la miró, su cabello liso rubio le tapaba una mejilla, era corto y afilado, tanto que hasta hacía cosquillas.

Sin embargo, esa presunta felicidad le recordó a Catherine, por dentro se le rompió el alma. ¿Cómo podía estar olvidando a su ex?. Imposible, no tan pronto.

Emma estaba envuelta en ese hipnotismo que provoca la falta de luz y el deseo y su mejilla se deslizó en la de ella buscando sus labios, lenta, segura. Pero antes de llegar Regina la detuvo.

-Para, no, no. Esto no está bien.

Se levantó devolviéndole la chaqueta y apoyándose en la mesa, por el mareo. Negó con la cabeza ante el rostro decaído de Emma; decaído sobretodo porque la entendía.

Sin mirar atrás la morena salió del pub y Emma sintió frío y soledad. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara la siguió.

-¡Espera!

La morena estaba a unos metros con la mano en alto tratando de parar un taxi. Uno empezó a frenar lentamente,

-Regina-, alcanzó a tocarle el hombro.

La morena se giró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento.

La rubia la acompañó, estaba siendo un día complicado para las dos.

-Y yo-, agachó la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

-Déjame demostrarte que…

Regina cerró la puerta -No, no puedes venir y cambiar mi vida Emma, no puedes.

Aunque aquello lo había dicho más hacia ella misma. No podía en ese momento, no ese día, el día del velatorio de su novia, empezar a sentir algo por alguien tan importante para ella, ¡no!, se negaba a ni si quiera imaginarlo.

-Además-, la alcaldesa observó el suelo y sonrió con pena mientras trastabillaba para no caerse, -estoy maldita Emma, todas las personas a las que quiero y con las he compartido mi vida mueren-, la miró a los ojos, vidriosos, -he superado lo de Daniel, lo de Robin y ahora Catherine, lo que no podría soportar sería perderte a ti, no podría seguir viviendo.

Su voz se entrecortó estremecedora con la última frase, las lágrimas saladas no le sabían a tal con el alcohol que le había dado el poder para decirle sus sentimientos.

-Adiós, Emma.

Destrozada la una, destrozada y arrepentida la otra, se vieron alejarse. ¿Cuándo volverían a verse?. Ninguna lo sabía.

Emma volvió al local y se pidió un gintonic, su sofá estaba ocupado por la pareja que bailaba tan bien, felices se abrazaban.

" _No llores más, no llores joder"_ , se animaba sentada solitaria en un taburete.

La que no seguía ese consejo era Regina, que desde que cerró la puerta en ese taxi y hasta que llegó a la puerta del portal de su casa había estando diluviando en su alma y sus ojos.

 **5 meses más tarde**

Lo necesitaba, Regina necesitaba volver a la tierra donde habían vivido su familia, sus amigos, donde la conoció a ella, a la madre de Henry. También había necesitado dejar pasar un tiempo, como luto, como cierre de heridas, como cierre de sentimientos encontrados. Sin embargo, ahora, en ese momento en el que se encontraba haciendo las maletas, algo dentro, muy dentro de Regina, temía pero necesitaba, que Emma le prometiese la luna.

La echaba de menos, la quería y la necesitaba.

 **Bosque encantado**

Emma lo decidió desde que pisó la tierra de Storybrooke al volver de Nueva York por segunda vez, no podía estar allí, no podía volver a aquel lugar donde la única persona conocida era a quien había dejado, sin embargo había vivido allí un par de meses hasta solucionar el tema del divorcio. Él se quedaba la mansión y por supuesto su Jolly Roger, ella sólo quería su escarabajo amarillo nada más. Y como tal, y con esfuerzo, a él se lo había llevado al bosque encantado. Escondido en una de las habitaciones del establo que Henry había hecho dormía su pequeño y aventurero coche, era parte de ella. Alguna noche, cuando no podía dormir se tumbaba en los asientos traseros.

Su hijo la había acogido complacido, la había abrazado y le había confesado que la echaba de menos. El divorcio se lo tomó como se lo tomaría alguien que lo veía venir, otro que se unía al club del "no me gustaba para ti". Y fue entonces cuando salió el nombre de Regina y ella se desahogó. Vale, era su hijo, pero ya era un hombre, y necesitaba soltarlo todo, necesitaba a un amigo. El chico reaccionó confuso, primero porque no sabía sobre la existencia de Catherine, y segundo porque tampoco había pensando en sus madres, como pareja. Sin embargo, cuando Violet se unió a la conversación, trayendo unas tortitas y leche confesó que ella siempre había visto que ellas tenían algo especial, y que les gustaba como pareja. Henry le había sonreído y le había tirado de la oreja bromeando preguntándole por qué se tenía que enterar ahora. La joven, con el pelo recogido en una trenza y más alta le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella, mamá?.

Le preguntó el grandullón al cabo del par de meses.

-Porque no quiero presionarla.

-Pero si sabes lo que siente por ti.

-Ella necesita tiempo, y yo también.

Lo que no se esperaba era lo que estaba por venir. Regina había llegado a Storybrooke. Había quedado con el chivo expiatorio que le mandaba misivas y que le había informado anteriormente que Emma llevaba meses en el Bosque encantado para que le llevase al lugar por donde podría volver allí.

La mañana era soleada y el sonido de la madera crujir era el despertador diario de Emma, Henry estaba talando de nuevo. _"No me extraña que esté tan fuerte",_ pensó incorporándose. Cuando no estaba con el establo estaba con algún mueble o un muro.

-¡Mamá, estás aquí!.

Escuchó junto a unos pasos apresurados. De fondo le pareció reconocer ese tono de voz.

" _Es ella, ha venido hasta aquí"_ , su corazón palpitó.

Su camisón de dormir arrugado fue tapado por un batín largo de lana marrón oscuro, cuando salió de la cabaña Henry abrazaba a Regina. Se separaron y ella lo observó de arriba abajo sonriente. La morena llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa blanca, el cabello largo que tenía se lo había cortado un poco y ahora estaba algo ondulado.

La mirada de Regina se desvió de la de Henry a Emma, que estaba inerte en el marco de la puerta. Henry la miró, luego a su otra madre y decidió quitarse de en medio.

-¡Me tienes que contar muchas cosas muchacho!-, le dijo la alcaldesa estando él ya entrando al establo.

Oyó decir un "sí" en la lejanía.

Eran cinco metros pero podían mirarse a los ojos. Los de Emma denotaban que acababa de levantarse, y los de Regina, brillaban, mucho.

Se aproximó a ella, cuyos cabellos estaban algo despeinados, y el viento que se levantó no ayudó.

-Hola…-, le dijo la morena, con delicadeza. Temía horrores que todo hubiese cambiado entre ellas, incluso que… la hubiese olvidado.

-Pasa-, se retiró para que la morena pasase, observó la cabaña y al fondo lo que sería la cama de Emma, deshecha.

Violet apareció por la cocina, tras los saludos pertinentes y las miradas de ambas mujeres, ella dedujo que sobraba ahí.

La mesa del pequeño salón era redonda y de madera gruesa.

-¿Qué tal todo por aquí?-, le preguntó Regina apoyándose en la mesa prestando atención. Emma estaba algo ausente, se preguntaba si aquello que le dijo aquella había cambiado, si seguía importándola o había venido solo por Henry, sin embargo, se negaba a preguntárselo ahora. Tamborileó con su mano en la superficie de la mesa.

-Pues, no sé, decidí venir y estar con mi hijo. Me sentía muy sola allí en Storybrooke-, le confesó la rubia.

Regina agachó la mirada compungida. Estiró la mano para tratar de tocar la de ella, y aunque temía que fuese a retirarla no lo hizo -siento cómo acabó todo entre nosotras.

Le dijo arrepentida.

-Y yo. ¿Cómo lo has llevado estos meses?.

La morena cogió aire.

-Han sido tiempos difíciles, pero había algo que me animaba a seguir adelante.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza dudosa.

-Tú. Pensar que estabas ahí, y sabiendo que estabas con Henry, ya sabes, mi chivo me lo cuenta todo-, le guiñó el ojo. –Eso me hacía levantarme cada mañana para ir a trabajar. Aunque he de confesar que a veces miraba el ascensor que subía a mi planta de la tienda de ropa de mujer y soñaba con que aparecieras al abrirse las puertas.

La rubia, que solo podía ver la mano de la morena cubriendo la suya la miró sorprendida, ¿tan importante era ella después de todo?, Killian nunca le dijo nada igual en diez años.

-¿De verdad?.

La morena la soltó asintiendo.

-Yo también te quería pedir perdón. Al tiempo me di cuenta que fue un error, mi actitud, en un día como ése, ¿a quién se le ocurre tratar de be…, bueno, eso ya da igual.

-¡Pero estuviste ahí!, pasamos un día estupendo, un día que podría haberlo pasado en el velatorio y tú me hiciste salir, comer perritos y pasear. Gracias, Emma. Sin ti no sé que hubiese pasado.

Emma se levantó de su silla y colocándose tras el respaldo de la de Regina la abrazó. Cubriéndola de torso para arriba, protegiéndola. Regina a sí mismo cubrió sus brazos con los de ella.

-Por favor Emma, no nos separemos más.- le suplicó Regina Mills alzando la cabeza hacia arriba, viéndola invertida y algo nublada por sus ojos emocionados. La rubia la observaba detenidamente desde lo alto. –Prometido.

Ahora lo sabía, era el momento de empezar una nueva historia. Emma Swan rodeó la silla e hizo levantarse a esa mujer tan importante en su vida para abrazarla, por fin, rompiendo muros, sin impedimento alguno. Solo ellas. La rubia la asió así, deseando no soltarla en la vida, jamás. Sentía la felicidad fluir de sus entrañas y que ese sentimiento estaba siendo compartido.

-Te quiero, Regina.

Le confesó con el corazón en mano al oído. La morena sonrió con la piel erizada, se separó los centímetros justos para besarla. –y yo Emma, y yo, y yo.- le respondió al son que le daba besos cortos y sinceros. La rubia quiso saborearla como quiso en aquel pub y entre sonrisas sentidas y manos entrelazadas se volvieron a besar, como dos almas encarriladas, sintiéndose, enamorándose.

Por la ventana de la cabaña Henry y Violet espiaban traviesos y sonreían.

-Después de todo, vas a tener razón-, le dijo el hombretón a su mujer.

-Es instinto femenino.

Sonrió.

-Espero que sean muy felices-, añadió.

-Lo serán, lo sé.

Confirmó Henry Mills. Después de todo, su familia iba a estar unida de nuevo.

 **FIN**

Bueno, bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Y que haya sido de vuestro agrado el final, muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado (registrados y no registrados, a los que siento no poder contestar) pero muchas gracias, de verdad.  
Una nueva historia que se cierra y con un final feliz.


End file.
